


A Picnic Under the Stars

by hotfruits



Series: superheroes [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picnic Under the Stars

“Oh my god,” Mark breathed out, stopping in his tracks. He looked down at the checkered blanket and the wicker picnic basket, before facing Jackson, a smile on his face. “Our first date is a picnic, on a beach, under the stars?”

Jackson nodded slowly, still gauging Mark’s response with a pensive look; that is, until Mark erupted into a fit of giggles, and Jackson pouted at the other, his arms crossing over his chest. “Why are you laughing?!” he shouted, resisting the urge to slap Mark upside the head.

“Have you swallowed a romance novel?” Mark asked between giggles, walking towards Jackson on shaky legs. He then placed his hand on the others’ forehead, “Do I need to call a doctor?”

“I hate you,” Jackson uncrossed his arms to push Mark away, who fell onto the blanket with an oomph. “It’s not easy planning a romantic date when you’re fighting bad guys all day, but I did, and you,” he huffed, pointing an accusatory finger at Mark, “You laughed at me!”

“I’m sorry,” Mark apologized as he calmed down, also taking notice of Jackson’s emotional state and how the air around them began to crackle and pop. “Hey, Jackson, I was just kidding,” he said as he opened up the picnic basket and began unloading the food, smiling when he saw it was all his favorites. “This really is sweet, thank you.”

“You mean that?” Jackson asked, eyeing Mark warily.

“Of course,” Mark responded, and Jackson’s energy began to cool down, until a final pop echoed in the night air. He sighed internally, grateful to see Jackson’s smile once more, and not his thunderous frown. “Now, come sit, let me feed you romantically.”

Jackson sat down with a grimace, slapping Mark’s hand when it attempted to feed him a pizza slice, “Okay, dude, you can’t feed someone pizza romantically. It’s literally impossible.”

Mark raised a brow at the other, a smirk falling onto his face. “Oh, watch me, Pikachu.”

“Hey–” Jackson gagged as Mark shoved a good part of the pizza into his mouth, giggling once more as he spit it out. “You little shit!” he swore before tackling Mark onto the ground, ignoring the others’ icy fingers as he gently shocked him, eliciting pained giggles from Mark’s mouth.

Jackson’s planned evening of romance and gentle cuddling fell to the wayside as they wrestled on the ground, Mark randomly freezing patches of the blanket and their clothes, while Jackson continued to shock Mark, in a way that only hurt a little (but mostly tickled, damn him).

It was insane, to say the least; and when they arrived home, with their frizzled hair dripping in icicles, Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and walked away, not even willing to broach the topic, while Bambam and Yugyeom cooed over their joined hands.

(Youngjae made kissy faces as they walked by, but immediately stopped him Jackson zapped him; of course, he ran to Jaebum, who interrupted their cuddling session with a fierce growl as he broke down their door and lifted Jackson over his head, threatening to throw him out the window until he apologized to Youngjae).


End file.
